


car insurance

by inkwellhell (georgewashingmachine)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, car metaphors, lots of metaphors and shit, none of this is literal, the cars represent like...their relationships and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgewashingmachine/pseuds/inkwellhell
Summary: Evan Hansen and Jared Kleinman are only friends because of car insurance. But now Jared's (metaphorical) car is (metaphorically) wrecked, and he can't afford (metaphorical) repairs.





	car insurance

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird and i had this idea at like midnight when i couldn't sleep so....here enjoy this i guess

“Fuck you, Evan! Asshole!”

 

That was the moment the car crashed.

 

The impact left glass shards in Jared’s heart and metal pieces piercing his lungs. Evan never visited him in the hospital.

 

The doctors fixed up the worst of the damages, but Jared was still bleeding and bruised and the car was still completely demolished, and he couldn’t afford repairs, couldn’t afford car insurance.

 

He was left broken and battered on the side of the road, unable to do anything but watch the shiny, new cars pass. Alana and Heidi joined him on the curb, looking similar to Jared: cars wrecked and bodies beaten up.

 

And while he and the others were stuck with their shitty, destroyed cars, Evan Hansen drove past in the greatest fucking limousine available. And inside along with him was Zoe, Cynthia, and Larry. One big, happy family, completely fueled by fucking lies.

 

Jared, Alana, and Heidi were left in the dust, cars rusted and shattered and wrecked.

 

They watched Evan the whole time, watched as the limousine crashed, leaving Evan and the Murphy’s looking like them when their cars did the same. Jared confronted Evan in the hospital.

 

\---

 

“So,” Jared starts, the irritation clear in his voice, “Looks like you fucked up everything once again, huh?”

  
  
“Yeah,” Evan replies weakly. He looks away from Jared, not wanting to see what he’d done to him.

 

“You’re shit at driving.”

 

Evan manages a laugh. “I know.” He perks up quickly. “But I, I want…I want to…want to make things right. I-I’m gonna, gonna pay for the – gonna pay for the—the dam—the damages and-and everything.”

 

“For everyone?”

  
  
Evan gives him a small smile. “Yeah-Yes, for, for everyone.”

 

And, slowly, their cars are repaired and their bruises heal, and sometimes it’s rough and scratches show up here and there, but ultimately, they make progress. And as long as they’re making progress towards better relationships, they’re okay. The bumps in the road will never go away, but they’ll make it across together.


End file.
